The Wind at Our Backs
by silverthorn1661
Summary: A young girl begins her journey as a Pokemon trainer in the Amora Region. What trials await her?


Chapter 1

The smell of cinnamon pancakes drifted upon a soft woodland breeze. It was carried in a leisurely manner to the second floor of a picturesque log cabin nestled amongst the trees. Eventually the aroma tickled the nose of a sleeping girl, and she arose from her slumber.

Her eyes opened slowly as a smile spread across her face. Her mother only made pancakes on special days, and this was indeed a very special day.

In only a few hours she would be boarding a train to a small town near the mountains. She had never been there before, and was excited. To be honest the girl had never really ventured far from the forest where her house stood, but she had always dreamed of setting out on an adventure.

Her room was warmly lit by the morning sun, and the enticing aroma of breakfast pulled at her stomach. Gracefully, the girl moved her quilts aside and placed her feet on the cool wooden floor. She stretched as she let loose a yawn, and ran her fingers through her jet black hair.

Ariel had always been happy in the forest with her family; but recently she had been yearning to explore the world, and see what fate had in store for her. It was this desire that drove her to apply for her trainer's license. Her parents were somewhat uncertain, but also saw the sparkle in their daughter's eyes whenever they found her daydreaming. They wanted the best for their only child and so, allowed her to travel to the nearby town for classes each week.

Ariel knew quite a bit about Pokémon already as her parents were both trainers in their youth, and they had kept their partners as pets throughout her childhood. She also met many wild Pokémon in the forest and near the small stream which flowed alongside her house. The trainer school was quite different, however.

Here she was taught about attacks, battle strategies, the use of items and so much more. It was all a little overwhelming, and she admittedly didn't receive the highest marks. However, her knowledge of Pokémon care and obvious compassion more than made up for her shortcomings. She graduated with a satisfactory rating, and was awarded a Pokémon trainer's license. She was also given a train ticket to travel across the region, and receive her starter Pokémon from Professor Myrtle.

Today was the day of her departure, and she was excited if not a little nervous. This would be her first time away from home, and she honestly didn't know what to expect. Although she was a dreamer, she also had a very level head. She knew that there were going to be hard times as well as good, but at this moment the world had never seemed so wondrous and beautiful.

A melodious voice drifted from downstairs as Ariel sat upon her bed daydreaming of the events that would soon unfold.

"Ariel, are you awake dear?"

"Yes mama, I'll be down in a moment."

Ariel stood swiftly with a smile on her face, and twirled around happily. This wasn't a dream, it was real. Without losing her smile, she almost skipped to her bedroom door and turned the brass handle with purpose. She peeked around the corner of her doorway before stepping out into the hallway and strolling toward the bathroom. Papa was usually carrying firewood up to the second story when Ariel awoke, so she was always cautious to not get in his way.

As she washed her hands in the bathroom sink Ariel took a good look at herself in the mirror. She was fourteen years old, but never seemed to have the problems of others her own age. The nutritious fruits and vegetables she loved kept her skin clear and her dark hair shiny.

Her emerald eyes darted around the mirror as she noticed a bit of dried saliva near her mouth. She must have slept more soundly than she imagined. Her hands quickly formed a bowl and brought a splash of warm water to her face. She then reached for a towel and began to dry off.

Ariel again looked at herself after replacing the towel and making sure there were no stray droplets of water on the floor. She envisioned her delicate features in many different outfits, and her porcelain skin smudged with dirt. Any good adventurer mustn't be afraid of getting a little dirty after all.

The sound of small logs falling into a metal box awoke her from her daydream with a start.

"I've really got to start spending more time in the real world…" the teen said to herself in a playful tone.

She opened the door to the bathroom and peeked into the hall again. There was no sight of her father coming, so she closed the door and began to make her way toward the staircase. The rugs in the hall were cozy, but also sprinkled with small pieces of bark from her father's morning task. She was careful to not step on any of the larger chunks, and was soon at the large oak staircase.

Ariel could hear her mother flitting about the kitchen as well as her father chopping wood outside. She carefully made her descent avoiding bark and other small pieces of wood as she went. The smell of freshly chopped wood surrounded her, and mingled with the scent of breakfast. This was her favorite time of day, and she relished in the intoxicating aroma.

A Delcatty trotted out of the kitchen into the main room and let out a squeak of a yawn as she stretched.

"Good morning Rosie," Ariel called out to the pink Pokémon.

"I hope you slept well."

The prim Pokémon turned towards the girl and greeted her with a smile. Ariel smiled back and bunched her white night dress around her knees. She then knelt down and petted the cat-like Pokémon lovingly. The floor here was already warm from the grand fireplace that was glowing in the center of the large room, and Ariel took in the lovely feeling of coziness the cabin exuded almost constantly.

"I hope you're as excited for breakfast as I am. Mama makes the best pancakes."

The Delcatty meowed her agreement and stayed close to the girl's heels as she started to move into the kitchen.

The warmth of the wood stove touched Ariel immediately as she walked through the doorway. Her mother looked up from tending the pancakes and smiled.

"There's my new Pokémon trainer. You took more than a moment by the way."

Ariel smiled at her mother's playfulness.

"Well of course, I had to make sure I looked my best for all of my adoring fans." She responded in a false prideful tone.

She then went into as deep a curtsey as her nightdress would allow before she began to giggle. Her mother beamed at her from the stove and motioned for her to sit down.

"Breakfast will be ready any minute. Rosie, could you go fetch Papa for me please? He needs some breakfast if he's going to keep chopping wood so enthusiastically."

The Delcatty nodded at her trainer and trotted off toward the back door.

"Why is Papa chopping so much wood Mama?" Ariel said as she slowly snuck a pancake from the platter on the table.

"I'm not too sure. I think he might be a bit sad that his little girl is going out on her own today."

"I don't know why he worries so much. He taught me how to take care of myself out there. It's not a big deal." Ariel replied after taking a bite from one of the delicious pancakes.

"It's a parent's job to worry sweety. What else are we good for?" She replied with a wink after setting the final pancakes with the others.

"Well look who we have here, I wasn't aware I would be dining with royalty this morning. I would have dressed better if I had known." A deep voice intoned as a physically fit man walked into the kitchen.

Ariel smiled and feigned annoyance.

"Good morning Papa."

"Good morning princess." Papa replied as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well considering how excited I am. I can't believe I actually get to meet Professor Myrtle today, and get a Pokémon. Isn't it wonderful?"

Her enthusiasm wasn't very well hidden, and her eyes lit up as she discussed the topic she brought up almost every morning.

Papa replied with a smile as always, but he was still uncertain and worried about his daughter. It could be a scary world out there at times, and he feared for her safety.

Ariel saw right through her father's façade, and reassured him she would be fine.

"You taught me yourself Papa. I can handle anything, and I'll have a new PokéGear so you can always keep in touch. There's no need to worry."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. That's what parents are for."

"Exactly what I told her." Mama chimed in with a smile.

"Now, let's eat before everything gets cold."

Ariel's mouth watered as she looked over the wonderful spread her mother had prepared. In addition to the pancakes there were bluk berry muffins, scrambled eggs, roasted vegetables, and bowls of fresh berries and fruits.

"Oh Mama, this is wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Of course dear, now dig in. We still have a long ride into town, and some shopping to do."

There was no need for Mama to repeat herself. Everything looked amazing. Ariel could hardly keep an open spot on her plate until she leaned back in her chair with a content look on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your special breakfast. Now run along upstairs and finish up your packing. Papa and I will take care of the dishes and getting everything ready."

"Yes Mama."

Ariel stood up from the table slowly and almost waddled out of the kitchen. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much, but everything was just too delicious to resist. Looking up at the high ceiling, Ariel noticed a small bird Pokémon perched on a rafter.

The Tailow looked down at her expectantly.

"Oh, do we have mail?" she asked.

The small bird flitted down and landed on the back of a sofa. Ariel petted him gently as she took the letter from his beak. Slowly, she opened the envelope and removed the letter inside.

To Be Continued


End file.
